InuYasha vs Kovu
by Sasha of Sorrowful Memories
Summary: Inuyasha finally gets the guts to go to Kagome and tell her he loves her, but out of the blue, a handsome demon wolf by the name of Kovu steps in. Can Inuyasha defend the woman he loves before Kovu claims her as his own? Oneshot unless I get more requests
1. Kovu

Inu vs. Kovu

By: Sasha of Sorrowful Memories

Dedicated to Kirrah

Inuyasha hurried his pace. His heart raced with nervousness and excitement. This was the day he was finally going to tell Kagome he loves her, after all these months he was going to admit it. He now started into a run, his dog ears pricked forward and dodging the many lush trees. _I hope she loves me back… I'm sure she does, she has to! _The half breed caught her warm scent and bolted after it. _If she doesn't, I can't go on living… I love her with all of my being, and I'll tell her.. I'll…_

He broke through the thickets to the Bone-Eaters Well, finding Kagome. But to Inuyasha's disappointment and shock, she wasn't alone. A very tall man, perhaps 6'3 or so, stood beside her as she sat on the edge of the well. He had baggy brown hair, almost a mullet but with longer bangs. He had two dark brown wolf ears twitching on each side of his head, both erected toward Kagome. He had a scar running through his left eye, which was completely white. The other eye was bright gold with red surrounding the catlike pupil. He had another scar across his throat, but it was nearly hidden behind the neck of his long, black cape. He had light brown skin, too dark to be normally tanned.

The scent of a demon wolf filled Inuyasha's nostrils, and he let out a low growl. The man was too close to Kagome for comfort, and he was smirking at her. Kagome was giggling, perhaps at a joke he had told her. Inuyasha's eyes flared in rage, his blood boiling. The unknown demon wolf blinked, then looked up at the half breed. Kagome followed his gaze, then gasped.

"Inuyasha!" she said in shock, then waved at him happily. "Hey come here! You have to meet Kovu!"

"I don't want to meet him!" Inuyasha roared. Kagome tilted her head.

"Why? He's really nice, and he could help us find the shikon…"

"I don't care!" Inuyasha stormed over to them, his gold eyes glaring deeply into Kovu's. The demon wolf glared back with just as much rage. _That bastard thinks he can take Kagome from me, well he better think again!_

"What is up with you, Inu?" Kagome huffed. The half breed Inu just kept his eyes locked on Kovu.

"What are you doing with Kagome?" Inu asked Kovu angrily. The half-blind Kovu growled at him.

"Nothing, pup." Kovu snapped. Inuyasha bared his teeth.

"Don't you DARE call me a pup!"

"I'll say whatever the hell I want, pup!"

Inuyasha snarled in anger, Kovu snarling back, his teeth glittering with acid. _Acid?_

"You stay away from Kagome, you hear me!" Inuyasha snarled. "If you put one claw on her, I'll…"

"INUYASHA, SIT BOY!"

Inu fell to the ground with a yelp of surprise. Kovu snickered at the fallen half demon. Kagome glared at the demon wolf, and he quieted.

"Inuyasha, Kovu did nothing wrong!" Kagome scolded, then got up and walked away. Kovu chuckled at Inu, who lifted his head and groaned.

"Very nice, pup." Kovu snickered. "You _really _know how to charm a lady." and off he went, after Kagome. Inuyasha groaned and lifted himself up weakly. _Damn, that was the worst Sit command I've ever gotten…_ he thought painfully. _I'll get that Kovu… I'll tare his head off the next time I see him…_ Inuyasha would go after Kagome now, but for some reason, that Sit command tired him out, and so he laid there, waiting for his energy to return. _Damn you Kovu… this isn't over!_

ÏÐÓÔÏÐÓÔ

Darkness surrounded Inuyasha by the time he awoke, fully energized. He jumped up, sniffing the air for Kagome's scent. Almost at once he found it, and followed it without haste. He was filled with jealousy and anger for Kovu, he wanted to tare his guts out. _This was the day I was ganna tell Kagome I loved her, but that stupid demon wolf came from nowhere and stole her from me! I'll kill him for that…_

He found Kovu's scent mixed with Kagome's, which nearly sent him over the edge with fury. He bolted faster, the scenes around him becoming a dark green and black blur. _Just you wait, Kovu… I'm ganna tare your guts out…_

He crashed through the thickets into a clear field. Kagome and Kovu's scents were so fresh here, so he would quickly find them. In the middle of the field, a tall lush tree hung it's branches low to the ground, it's leaves shushing the awaiting birds that wanted to sing their greeting to the not yet raising sun. Inu spotted something leaning against the trunk. He narrowed his eyes to see better, finding it was Kovu with his back to Inu. But he was leaning on something roughly, but Inu couldn't tell what it was. He ran toward Kovu to get a better look, but when he saw the black hair, he stopped dead in his tracks…

Kovu was pressing Kagome against the tree, their lips locked in a deep passionate kiss. Kagome's arms were wrapped around Kovu tightly, her whimpers touching Inuyasha's pricked white ears. Inu could see Kovu's hands on Kagome's waist, pulling them against his lower half.

Inuyasha was speechless, his jaw dropped and his eyes staring at them in horror. His hands shook, then suddenly balled up into tight fists, so tight that his nails sank into his skin. He clenched his teeth together, a snarl thundering in his throat. He pinned back his dog ears, narrowing his gold eyes at Kovu. _You…BASTARD!_

Kagome tore away from Kovu and looked at Inuyasha, gasping in pure shock. Kovu turned his head, spotting the pissed half demon. Without a word, Inuyasha lunged at Kovu, who pushed Kagome away and jumped back, dodging Inuyasha. The half dog demon roared in anger, Kovu hissing in return. The two beasts lunged at each other, their claws clashing and their jaws snapping. Inu snarled madly at Kovu, who roared back at him.

"You BASTARD!" Inu yelled. Kovu snorted. "I told you, if you ever laid a claw on Kagome, I'll KILL you!"

"I'd like to see you try, pup!" the demon wolf snapped back. Inuyasha snarled furiously and head butted Kovu, who let out a mere grunt. Kovu kicked Inu in the gut, forcing out all the air the half breed had in his lunges. The demon wolf through him across the field, snickering. Inuyasha easily landed and leaped at his enemy again, raking his side with his claws. Crimson blood spilled from his side, his shocked cry echoing in the half dog demon's ears, sending a shiver of satisfaction to run threw him. Kovu spun around, fury lighting up his only working eye and he ran toward Inu, jaws wide open and his long fangs growing out. The silver haired half breed smirked and snatched out his Tetsaiga, the blade hissing with just as much fury as it's owner felt. Kovu's eyes stretched wide as he caught eye of the blade and took a stopped suddenly. Inu's smirk grew and raised his sword.

"Goodbye, _Kovu!_ WIND SCAR!"

"NOOOOOO!"

Inuyasha paused as Kagome leaped in front of Kovu, blocking his way. Inu snarled at her.

"Get out of the way!" he roared. Kagome shook her head.

"No Inuyasha. I'm sorry… but it isn't his fault!"

Inuyasha blinked, putting down the sword. "W-what?"

"I'm so sorry, Inuyasha… I know I shouldn't have kiss Kovu but…" She tore her eyes away. Inu felt his heart shatter. _Kagome…_

Kovu panted behind Kagome, watching her with emotionless eyes. Inu ignored the demon wolf and walked to Kagome, setting a hand on her cheek and forced her to look up at him.

"Do you… like Kovu more than me?" he asked. Kagome's eyes widened.

"No!… Inuyasha… I…I love you!"

Inu's heart rose and he dropped his sword. He smiled at her, then embraced her. "I..I love you too!"

Kagome smiled and snuggled against his chest, tears trickling down her face. "I'm so sorry Inuyasha… I'm so sorry I betrayed you…"

"It's ok Kagome… it's not your fault…its Ko…" Inuyasha looked up to yell at Kovu, but the wolf demon was gone. Kagome turned around and blinked.

"Where… did he go?"

Inuyasha looked up, spotting what looked to be a huge, bulky looking wolf with wide dragon like wings. It was silhouetted against the bright moon, but Inuyasha could see it's bright gold and red eye staring down at him. Inuyasha glared at him. _You got lucky, Kovu. We'll meet again.. And when we do… I'll kill you…_


	2. Kidnapped

(Well it seems you peeps really liked Inu vs. Kovu, don't know why cuz it was just a short story that one of my friends hounded me to make xD I didn't put much mind to it, but since I got a lot of reviews requesting for me to continue, well I guess I'll make one more. If peeps like this one too, I might continue. Oh, and yes I know I have a bunch of mistakes in my last story, but I don't know how to fix them without deleting the story, fixing the problems, and then reposting them, and boy I am waaaaay too lazy to do that, lmao. Sorry for the mistakes, hope you peeps can ignore them. Oh, btw, Kudaku means 'break'. PEACE!)

Inuyasha walked beside Kagome, Miroku and Sango right behind them. Shippo and Kirara sat in the basket on Kagome's bike, sleeping soundly. Inuyasha was still pissed, even if the night Kovu and him fought was weeks ago. Kagome seemed like she was still sorry for what she had done, in fact, she remember little of it. Inuyasha was convinced Kovu had tricked her somehow, with his damn demon wolf magic or something. Whatever it was, he knew Kagome wouldn't just go after someone she had just met, while in love with someone else. Don't think you've gotten away… Kovu… I'm still hunting you down like the pathetic little wolf you are…

"Inuyasha… your thinking 'bout that demon wolf again, aren't you?"

Inu turned to see Miroku walking beside him. The silver haired teen snorted and turned his head away. "Maybe."

"You best be careful, if what you say about what he looked like before he vanished was true… then he's one powerful demon wolf, not like Koga at all."

"I know… but that doesn't give him the right to trick Kagome like that." Inu snapped. Miroku shook his head.

"Just be careful. That's all I've got to say…."

Kudaku

Inuyasha stared up at the moon, thanking the Gods that it wasn't full. He looked down at his friends, who were sound asleep below him. His eye caught on Kagome, and he felt his cheeks blush as he stared at her. I'll protect her from that bastard. He won't ever get to touch her again… I swear it on my life…

Something caught his eyes, something in the thickets near Kagome. A small, golden sphere was glowing within the depths of the darkness. He sniffed the air, catching the dark, musky scent of Kovu. Inuyasha lunged, letting out a yowl of anger. The golden sphere dimmed and vanished. Inu raced after it, snarling.

"Come back here, Kovu!" he roared. He could ear foot steps landing in front of him, the scent of demon wolf washing over him. Inu burst past thorn bush after thorn bush, thicket after thicket, and still he could not catch up to the demon wolf. He stopped, panting, letting Kovu go. He snarled. Stay away, Kovu, Kagome is not yours…

Kudaku

"Where did you go last night, Inu?" Kagome asked as they continued on their journey, the sun beating down on them. Inuyasha growled.

"Nothing."

"Lemme guess, you thought you saw Kovu but it turned out to be a lil' bunny?" Shippo asked, smirking. However, with a quick pounding of the head by Inu's fist, the little fox demon apologized about that statement. Miroku sighed and shook his head.

"Forget that demon wolf, Inuyasha." Sango said. Kagome and Miroku nodded in agreement. Inuyasha glared at them. That's harder than you think…

They ate lunch not to long after that. Inu was silent, still thinking if he really did see and scent Kovu. But he punished himself mentally for even thinking that he was wrong. He knew Kovu was back… back to trick Kagome again. He's not going to get her. She's mine, not yours you stupid, stanky wolf!

"Well, what a coincidence to see you guys here."

The deep, rumbling voice made Inuyasha's dog ears flicker. He looked up, finding Kovu standing nearly in front of him. The tall, dark demon wolf was standing more in front of Kagome than anyone else, smiling down at her. Within seconds, Inuyasha was up with his Tetsaiga bared.

"What are you doing here!" Inuyasha snarled. Kovu's wolf ear flickered at him, but nothing more.

"It's been a lil' while, hasn't it?" the darkly tanned wolf asked Kagome. She nodded nervously, Sango also looking just as nervous. Miroku watched carefully, munching on a rice ball.

"Sure has." Kagome mumbled. Inuyasha growled even louder.

"I'm talking to you, acid-breath!"

Kovu sighed and looked over at the silver haired teen with announce hinting his golden eye. "What do you want, pup?"

"For you to stay away from Kagome!"

Kovu bared one of his acid covered fangs at the half breed. "I don't think I can do that."

"Well your ganna have to, unless you want your blood spilled!"

"That's it." Kovu through off his long, black cape. He wore a tight, leather like vest and baggy jet-black pants with a gothic like belt. Inuyasha blinked. What kind of clothing is that! I've never seen kimono's like them!

"Bring it, pup!" the oddly dressed demon hissed. Miroku and Sango stood, as if to help, but Inuyasha growled at them and they sat right back down. Kagome looked at Inu with worry in her huge eyes.

"Inuyasha…"

"Stay out of this, Kagome!" he snapped. "We have to settle this…" Inu glared at Kovu, who seemed just as fumed as he was.

"Your ganna wish you were never born, pup!"

"You took the words right out of my mouth!" with that, the two demons lunged at each other, snarling. Inuyasha swung his Tetsaiga at his enemy, but the full demon was too quick. Kovu gracefully set his hands on Inu's blade and pushed it away without a scratch and kneed Inu in the gut. The half dog demon wheezed, the wind leaving his lungs breathless. Kovu snatched Inu's neck while he was trying to regain his breathing and through him across the dirt road. Inuyasha hit the ground harshly, but he still stood, panting.

However, Kovu was already in his face by the time he stood. Shocked, Inu gasped and nearly fell back, if Kovu hadn't grabbed the neck of his Kimono top. Once again, he sent Inuyasha flying through the air, though the other way. Inu was prepared, and landed gracefully. He spotted Kovu running at him, his eyes narrowed in an angry glare. Inu smirked. Stupid wolf. I'll just use my Wind Scar, and kill him so fast he won't know what hit him!

"WIND SCAR!" Inu cried out, thrusting his sword down and unleashing the claw like blades of energy upon Kovu. The demon wolf cried out in shock and vanished underneath the Wind Scar, his scream echoing in Inuyasha's ears. He smiled. I told you I would kill you…

As the smoke cleared up, Inuyasha saw that nothing was left of the demon wolf, just his blood splattered everywhere. Kagome let out a small scream, Sango too. Miroku walked over to the blood and knelt by it.

"Geez Inuyasha… you incinerated him." Miroku chuckled. The silver haired teen laughed.

"I didn't want him coming back! Stupid wolf, should have known better not to come around me!"

Kudaku

Darkness fell around them once again. Inuyasha was happier than he had ever been for weeks. He felt proud, too, that he killed a full blooded demon wolf so easily. Stupid wolf. he kept thinking. He disserved to die.  
He ran his hands through his black hair. The moon was gone, and now he was human. He never felt safer in this form… Kagome sleeping beside him, and Kovu was gone for good. Inu looked up past the branches of the tree he and Kagome laid under. Finally, Kagome is mine… all mine… nobody can interfere.

Clomp clomp clomp clomp…

Inu looked up. Footsteps?

A dark figure loomed in the darkness, a narrowed golden sphere glaring at him from the shadows of the thickets. Inuyasha wrapped a protective arm about the sleeping Kagome. Damnit, just when everybody else is camping somewhere else…

"Kovu, is that you?" Inuyasha hissed into the night. The golden sphere narrowed even more, then grew as whatever or whoever it was stepped forth. To Inu's horror, Kovu stepped out of the thickets, his only working eye blazing with fury. "W-what… I KILLED YOU!"

"Stupid pup!" Kovu snapped. "Do you think you could kill me so easily? Pfft that's pathetic."

Inuyasha felt helpless, unprotected… Here was a strong demon wolf standing before him, and he was in his human form. His friends had left to stay at an inn when he thought he and Kagome should spend a night together… He was so open. Kovu could kill him right on the spot, and he was prepared for that.

"Hand over Kagome, and I'll spare you." Kovu grumbled, taking another step forward. Inuyasha held the beautiful woman close to him.

"No, she's mine." he growled. Kovu bared his teeth, narrowing his eyes.

"I'm not asking you, pup, I'm telling you to give her to me."

"And I refuse to!" Inuyasha stood, glaring. Kovu blinked, inhaling the air. He then let out a long, loud chuckle, making Kagome flinch.

"What is this? What happened to you, pup?" the tanned demon wolf laughed. Inuyasha growled, wishing his Tetsaiga worked.

"Shut up and get out of here."

Kovu shook his head with a final chuckle. "I'm not leaving without Kagome."

"Inuyasha?" Kagome yawned, sitting up and rubbing her tiered eyes. Kovu's ears flickered and his eyes quickly shifted to her. Inu leaped in front of her, snarling at him.

"Stay away!" he roared. Kagome looked up at him.

"Inuyasha, who are you…" she looked past him, her eyes widening. "K-k-Kovu!"

"Ah… Kagome…" he smiled and walked toward her, ignoring Inuyasha's snarls and threats. Kagome shivered and hid her face in the black haired Inu's back.

"Out of the way, pup." Kovu said, as if annoyed. Inuyasha tried to through a punch at him, but as he expected it missed the demon horribly. With a swift knee in the gut, Inu fell, gasping for air painfully. Kovu laughed at the fallen human and looked at Kagome, who gasped and backed away, avoiding his eyes. He smiled and reached for her. "Come with me, Kagome. I'll protect you way better than this half breed ever can… I'll help you get that Shikon Jewel and return it to it's normal form, just for you… Come, Kagome…"

Kagome looked into his golden eyes, feeling her breath leave her. Kovu smiled and leaned in, his lips so close to hers that she could feel his warm breath on her lips. She couldn't move, not while her eyes were so forcefully locked into his. He was about to tenderly place a kiss on her, but he felt something grab his leg. Kovu growled and looked, finding Inuyasha weakly trying to sink his claw-less fingers into his ankle. Kovu chuckled and spat at him. Inuyasha felt the spit land on his hand, mere seconds later, it felt as if his own flesh was on fire, melting off of the bone. He cried out in pain, letting go of him.

Kagome snapped out of her trance, seeing Inuyasha holding his bloody hand, tears streaming from his eyes in pain. She gasped and leaped towards him. "INUYASHA!"

She felt a strong embrace wrap around her stomach and lift her up. She whipped her head around to find Kovu smiling down at her.

"I can't allow you to go to him, dearest." he murmured. Kagome glared at him.

"LET ME GO!"

Kovu pinned his ears back and placed his other hand in front of her face. A small white light flashed into the human woman's eyes, and she fell quiet, unconscious. Kovu smirked and held her bride style.

Inuyasha looked up, trying to ignore the blinding pain of his flesh burning away. "K-K-Kago-m-me…" he croaked. Kovu snorted at him and turned away, fading into the darkness. Inu struggled to get up, but the pain in his hand was killing him. He looked at it, horrified to find that two of his fingers were gone, and a huge chunk of his hand was missing.

"INUYASHA, WHAT'S GOING ON?"

Miroku appeared out of the thickets, Sango (on Kirara's back), and Shippo close behind him. Inuyasha was dazed, not only with pain, but with the shock of loss.

Kagome… I'll..I'll…

"Inuyasha?" Miroku asked, then let out a horrified gasp at the sight of Inuyasha's bloody hand.

…I'll save you Kagome, I swear it. Kovu won't stand a chance, I'll kill him. I promise you Kagome…

"Hurry, we need to cover up the wound!" Sango cried out.

"Inuyasha, speak to us!" Miroku shook Inuyasha's shoulders. He still said nothing.

…I promise you Kagome… I'll save you from that bastard!

To be continued…maybe…

Well, tell me what you peeps think. If you want it to continue, please tell me cuz if I don't get a whole lot of reviews, this story will NOT continue.

PEACE!

Sasha of Sorrowful Memories 


	3. Family

**(Lol wow, thankx for all of the reviews peeps! And just to think, this story was suppost to be a small one-shot for a friend xD Yall have no idea how much this means to me -bows- he he! Anyway, if you peeps like my stories, please check out my other fan-fics, cuz they gots like, no reviews! I have done a Kingdom Hearts fanfic, Final Fantasy 7 fanfic, and a Werewolf fanfic. Well, I hope you peeps enjoy, and just to let yall know, I'm making this up as I go since I didn't expect it to not be a one-shot xD! PEACE)**

"And you just gave up!" Shippo cried. Inuyasha glared down at him, but he was too weak to stand up for himself. His weakness was not a result from his wounded hand, but his heart was aching with just as much sorrow as he felt when he had learned of Kikyo's death. He felt so stupid… so pathetic… He just gave Kagome to the demon wolf Kovu. But that wolf was so strong… and he was in his human form… How could he have even hoped to save Kagome? She had been kidnapped many times before, but this was the first time he truly felt that he could not save her. _No, I can't give up. She needs me… _

"We need to hurry and find Kovu and save Kagome." Inu said, standing. He ignored the pain in his bandaged right hand, where two of his fingers had melted away. Miroku and Sango gave each other nervous glances.

"We… think you should wait a bit and heal…"

"NO!" Inuyasha snapped. Miroku sighed and shook his head.

"Inuyasha… you won't be able to fight Kovu with two of your fingers are missing. You wouldn't be able to wield the Tetsaiga! Either we find a way to get your fingers back or you need to learn how to fight with your left hand…"

"OR I could just go now and kick that bastard's ass!" Inu was furious at Miroku's ideas. He had to save Kagome before that demon does Gods know what to his beloved. Sango stood up as well.

"I want to save her too, we all do, but we can't go after the prince of the Cimarron Demon Wolf Pack and hope to get Kagome back, let alone live!"

"Wait, what?" Inu blinked. _Prince?_

Miroku motioned for the two to sit, and slowly they obeyed. "We found out some info while you slept. Turns out, Kovu is really Kovu Shadow Heart Wolfe, son of Kayla Shadow Fang Wolfe, who just so happens to be a powerful alpha female of a huge demon wolf pack."

Inuyasha growled. "So?"

"_So_… that means he's _very_ powerful since he is a prince, so to speak. But… the Cimarron Demon Wolf Pack thrives off somewhere else, not in Japan."

"So what's he doing here!" Inuyasha sank his nails into the ground to hold himself back from taking off and going after Kovu. Sango shrugged.

"We don't know, nobody does."

"But, it seems he didn't come alone." Miroku sounded somewhat hopeful, which confused Inu.

"What do you mean?" Inu asked, bewildered.

"Is everything ok? Has the silver haired one woken yet?"

Inuyasha turned and blinked at a slender woman who stood in the doorway of their room. She had mid-back black hair with deep, deep ocean blue eyes. A pair of black wolf ears twitched on the top of her head, and a black tail with a blue tip swayed behind her. She looked friendly and gentle, but Inuyasha still growled at her demon wolf scent.

"Who are you!" Inu snapped. The she-demon wolf flinched in shock, but then bowed.

"I am Aleu Ocean Eyes Wolfe, I'm very sorry for what my dear brother has done to you." Aleu said in a shy, gentle voice. Inuyasha felt his ears quirk like his eyebrows.

"Huh?"

"Inuyasha, this is Kovu's sister. Don't worry, she's on our side." Sango said. The silver haired half demon snorted, glaring at Aleu.

"Where is Kovu! You better tell me or…"

"What's going on in here?" came a voice from behind Aleu. She turned, revealing a teenaged looking boy with baggy dark brown hair. As he walked closer, Inu flinched when he noticed the boy's eyes. One was calm brown, while the other was bright blue, the pupil thinned like Kirara's.

"Nothing is wrong, Darrick." Aleu murmured, causing the teen boy, Darrick, to relax. Inu shook his head.

"W-what the hell is going on!" he snarled. Miroku chuckled nervously and patted Inu's shoulder.

"Calm down. These two people here are going to help us find Kovu and…"

"But what are they doing here?" Inuyasha sounded inpatient. _What's going on? All I want is to save Kagome, I don't care about these people!_

"We're here to find my brother and take him back to our pack." Aleu answered. "We'll help you get Kagome back, but first we need to tend to your hand."

"Forget my hand, it's fine!" Inuyasha stood and stormed past Aleu and Darrick, ignoring their protests. _Forget them. I'll find Kagome on my own, with or without my fingers._

He did not get far. Orange/brown flames leaped from the ground, blocking Inuyasha's way. He flinched and reached for his Tetsaiga… But he found it hard to get a strong grip on the hilt. The flames roared and arched, forming a giant flame tiger. It hissed at Inu, who growled in return.

"We can't let you leave, Inuyasha." Aleu said behind him. Inu turned and saw Aleu standing almost right behind him, her hand afire. "Kovu is too strong for just you. Please, stay here and relax, we have some herbs here that can help heal your hand. Once your hand is done healing, we'll leave and go after him."

Inuyasha was silent. He wanted to go now, but Aleu was right. _Kovu is strong. And to beat him, I need all of my fingers and my friends. _

Quietly, the half dog demon walked back to the room, the giant tiger behind him fading away. Inu sat where he had slept the night before and waited for Aleu to finish mixing the herbs. Darrick sat down next to her, watching her with his unusually colored eyes. After a while, Inuyasha could not hold himself back from asking, "Hey… Darrick, what's up with your eyes?"

Darrick looked over at him and smiled. "I'm a half demon too. Ya see, my blue eye is from my demonic mother and my brown is from my human father."

_Another half demon…_

"Whose your parents?" Inu heard Shippo ask. Darrick looked at Aleu.

"Aleu is my mother… and my father…."

"Here we are, all done." Aleu said quickly, as if meaning to cut Darrick off. "Un-bandage your hand, dear."

Inuyasha began to unwrap the bandage. He could smell decaying flesh, hell, everybody in the room could as he dropped the bandage and lifted up his hand. It was horrible looking, not only was two of his fingers missing, but nearly half of his third and a huge chuck of his hand was gone too. His hand was nearly completely green and black, reeking of decay and death. Inuyasha turned his head away, gagging. _What the hell did Kovu do to me!_

"Dear Gods…" Aleu muttered, then took the half demon's hand and slowly poured the pasty substance on it. Inuyasha clenched his teeth together, feeling the pain burn once again. Aleu had began to hum to help calm Inu, it worked a little, but the herbs felt like they were eating away at his hand, just like the acid had done. He fought back the urge to scream like he did before, until Aleu let go of his hand and said cheerfully, "There, all better."

Inuyasha blinked, realizing the pain had suddenly vanished. He looked at his hand, and to his great surprise it was totally healed. He had five fingers again, there was so sign of green or black, and the horrible smell and gone away like the pain. Slowly, he bent all five of his fingers, smiling.

"Thanks…" he said to Aleu. The beautiful she-demon wolf bowed with a smile.

"You were just lucky that I found these herbs."

Inuyasha stood up and walked outside, where he whipped out his Tetsaiga. It roared and transformed within his strong hand, and at that the half demon chuckled. He turned around and faced his friends, counting Aleu and Darrick.

"Well then, let's go."

Darrick and Aleu nodded and walked to him, the rest of the group following.

"Kovu is at those mountains." Darrick said, pointing to the tall mountains in the horizon. Inuyasha nodded.

"We all ready?"

"All ready!" Shippo yelled out excitedly. Inuyasha smiled broadly and started off toward the mountains. _Here we come, Kagome. And you better watch out, Kovu… you days are numbered…_

**(Sorry that this chapter is short nn'' I hope yall really are enjoying this story as much as I am. Oh, and if you want to see some pictures of Kovu and Darrick, please visit and search for kagomelovesinu. She just recently posted a few pictures of my characters that she drew I too have an account there. I don't have a lot of pictures since Usagi (kagomelovesinu) is the one that has to scan them for me. For my art, search for wolfofsorrow. Please review for this story! PEACE!)**


	4. Chapter 4

**(Hey peeps. Sorry to say, but this story is almost over! -sob sob- Hope you guys like this chapter, cuz it is the third to last one ;-; ENJOY!)**

Kovu laid Kagome down onto his soft bed, smiling at the fact that he finally had her. _She's mine, not that pup's… all mine…_

He sat next to her, inhaling her essence. _Her scent… it's so unique. I've never met a human with such a… calming, sweet scent. I can't let that half-breed have her… no… she's my mate now…_

Kagome's eyes slowly opened. She was dazed, her vision blurry and weak. Her memory was weak as well, until her vision returned and she saw the lean, handsome figure of Kovu. He was staring at her, his brown wolf ears pricked. However, he seemed dazed, in deep thought. She gasped, catching Kovu's attention.

"Wha… where am I!" Kagome cried, sitting up. "Where's Inuyasha!"

"Lay down, Kagome, everything is alright." Kovu murmured calmly, putting a large hand on her shoulder. She moved away from him.

"Get away from me!" she warned. "Where's Inuyasha, is he ok?"

Kovu's brows narrowed, and she flinched. "Forget about that pup, Kagome. You're with me now."

"What! No!" Kagome wailed in frustration. Kovu's ears flickered. "I'm not yours! I'm Inuyasha's!"

Her desperate voice echoed off the walls of the huge cave-room, making the demon wolf's ears twitch. She panted from her outburst, but she glared at him to show that she was serious. _I don't know why he thinks I'm his, nor do I care. I want Inuyasha. I want to be with him, to know if he is ok. Sorry Kovu…_

The dark Kovu growled lowly, sending Kagome a wave of fear. _Maybe… I shouldn't have yelled at him. He could kill me if he wanted to, if I made him angry… crap!_

But he turned away, glaring down the stone hallway with his ears pricked. He stood there silently, and after a while Kagome could hear the clutter of sandals. _Is that… Inuyasha and everybody coming to save me?_

Kovu growled again and walked to the wooden door on the far end of the cave-room, pausing only to look at her and say, "Stay here. This fight is not for your eyes to see." and he was gone.

_So it has to be Inuyasha! _Kagome smiled and got up, looking over the room for her bow and arrows. She found them in a corner, carefully examine them to make sure they were ok. Kagome then picked them up and ran to the end of the room, to the door, and went to open it.

It was locked.

She growled in frustration, kicking at the door. _Kovu can't keep me locked up in here! I'll find a way out, and I'll help Inuyasha!_

**(Whoo this is a short chapter, sorry, but I promise you peeps, you'll LOVE the next one! Hehe, I'll update soon! PEACE!)**


End file.
